Hidden
by LostSoul3
Summary: Harry has been in love with Draco for five years, but Draco has the opposite feelings for Harry...or does he? If they do like each other, they'll have to keep it a secret, but what if someone finds out? What will happen then? Harry/Draco *Slash*


Warning: Okay, everyone else has a warning like this, and I figured I'd put one up too, just incase someone stumbled upon my story and actually decided to contact JK Rowling to tell her that I'd been putting her characters in very dirty, and unlikely situations without saying that I don't own any of them. So without further ado, here goes. I do not own any of the following characters, I sure wish that I did, but it's just not in the cards. I don't feel like putting this warning up in every chapter, because I figure if you're reading this story you at least read the first chapter, meaning you read the warning. I'd also REALLY appreciate if you all reviewed. I'd love you forever if you did. Anyway, on with the story!  
  
===============  
  
"Ha! serves you right, mudblood!" Draco called out to Hermione after Neville accidentally knocked his cauldron over, spilling the contents, which was a half finished sleeping potion, all over the table, and Hermione's robes. Being only half finished, the potion was slightly acidic at this point, and had slowly started forming holes in her robes, and would soon enough reach her skin. Unable to handle the Slytherin's laughter, and also not wanting to endure the pain of acid eating away at her skin, Hermione ran bawling out of the potions room, most likely on her way to the hospital wing.  
  
"Did you see her? Crying like a little baby! I'm just glad something bad finally happened to her, I wasn't lucky enough to be a witness when she quit Divination," Draco said loudly, making sure the whole class heard it. The Gryffindor's gave him death glares and the Slytherins went into another fit of laughter.  
  
"That'll be enough," Snape said as he stalked over to Neville's table, pitch black robes swinging behind him. "I swear you get more stupid and even more clumsy by the day, boy," he said as he cleaned up the mess with his wand. "That'll be 10 points from Gryffindor, and another 10 from Granger for leaving my classroom without permission," Snape said as he walked back up to the front of the room. Neville looked as if he was ready to make the same exit as Hermione, but stayed in his seat with a dazed look on his face.  
  
Draco proceeded to imitate Hermione's reaction to the spilled potion, getting more laughter from his housemates. After his overly dramatic crying scene, getting the best response, he looked over and noticed Harry glaring at him. "Why do you have to be such an asshole constantly? Do you have no heart?" Harry asked, shaking his head. Draco sat in shock, not able to answer, and not able to move as everyone else started gathering their things and leaving the classroom.  
  
"Are you going to join your classmates or have you decided to join me for another lesson?" Snape joked. Draco was one of the few students he let his guard down for, and he wasn't even responding now. "Something wrong Draco?"  
  
"Oh, n-nothing professer." Draco forced a smile at him, gathered his things and joined the many students walking the halls trying to get to their next classes. Why had he been so shaken up by Harry's comment? People talked to him like that all the time, and he either ignored it or took it as a compliment. Why was it so different now? He loathed Potter, he wanted nothing more than to see him suffer. Or did he?  
  
Draco was walking absentmindedly through the halls, trying to get to his Transfiguration lesson that started in a few minutes. A second later there was a loud THUD and suddenly Draco and all of his school supplies were sprawled out across the hallway floor. Draco looked up and saw Harry rubbing his forehead with a pained look on his face. He saw Harry lift his head as he started to look at him, but Draco turned away and started to pick up his belongings. Harry gathered his things quicker, stood up and offered his hand to Draco. He swatted it away with a look of disgust and stood up, brushing off his robes. "Maybe if you had your ugly glasses on straight you would've seen where you were walking. Or is it because you don't have Little Miss Smarty Pants Mudblood here to tell you where to go?"  
  
"You're really foul Malfoy, you know that?" Harry said, turning and grabbing Ron by the arm as they headded for what was unfortunately the same destination as Draco. He stood there, stunned again, not believing his actions or the words that had just come out of his mouth. 'I really am that foul,' Draco thought before finally going to the Transfiguration room.  
  
Draco sat in Transfiguration staring at Harry all hour, wondering why he was so horrible to him, why he hated him so much, or acted like it. Harry looked back at Draco a couple of times, just to turn back around with a look of pure disgust on his face. Draco didn't know why this upset him so much, but it did, and he spent the rest of the day sulking about.  
  
===============  
  
"Honestly Harry, I don't know what you see in him," Ron asked as they headded to the Gryffindor common room after Transfiguration class. Ron and Hermione both knew that Harry has had a crush on Draco since the first time they met. Harry had managed to fuck that one up though by turning down his friendship, so he could save a friendship that had started to form with Ron that very day. From then on Draco Malfoy hated Harry, and Harry had to pretend like the feelings were mutual, and it was tough. It was especially tough though because Draco was just as bad to his two best friends, Ron and Hermione. They both supported him though, they couldn't stand doing it, but they stuck by their friend. Harry had explained countless times about how he can't fight his feelings, although he really wished he could. He thought Ron's comment over in his head again. What did he see in him? Well the obvious, he was devilishly good looking, but there was something else, and he couldn't quite place it. Draco Malfoy was almost as mean to him as the Dursleys, but he thought that maybe there was something behind all that, something that could be loving and caring. He wanted so badly to find it, and reminded himself that sadly, that time would never come.  
  
"Prego Aperto," Ron said to the Fat Lady and she swung the picture open so they could crawl through the portrait hole. Ron and Harry passed by a few first and fourth years sitting around and climbed up the spiral staircase to their dorms. Harry threw his bag on top of his trunk and plopped down on his bed, sadness written all over his face. It was a look that often came over Harry, mostly in private, he put up his mask of joy for everyone else. That look had become all too familiar to Ron.  
  
"Harry, c'mon, I really wish you'd just stop thinking about him for once and be happy," Ron said as he sat down on the cushy bed next to Harry. "I mean honestly, he makes you feel this horrible everyday, you should just give it up..."  
  
"Ron how many times have I told you!" Harry yelled, jumping to the floor from his position on the bed. "I can't fight this, and I don't know why, so you'll either have to make another lame attempt at comforting me, or you can just go somewhere else and ignore it."  
  
Ron sat on the bed looking down, playing with the end of his robes. Harry blowing up at him was starting to become routine also.  
  
"I, oh Ron, I'm sorry, you know that. I never mean to take any of this out on you, you're just the one that's always there with me, and I suppose that's a good thing," Harry smiled, and Ron finally looked up and gave a weak smile back at him. Harry bent down, gave Ron a huge hug and a friendly kiss on the cheek. Ron could never stay mad at him for long. "Do you want to go down and play Exploding Snap?" Harry asked. Ron agreed and they went back down the spiral staircase to the common room. Ron was happy, but Harry's mind was still on Draco, had been on Draco for the past five years, and he wondered, getting depressed once again, if it would always be on Draco.  
  
=To be Continued= 


End file.
